Life After Roswell
by karen147145
Summary: Set after season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell. (But I wish it did)

AN/ Ok this is my first Roswell fanfic and I only started watching the show a month ago and became addicted and I've seen all the episodes now. : D

Ok well this is set after season 3 so technically it could be a season 4 (if there was one) or just tells you what happens from the end of the last Epi.

Ok well the story is in Liz's POV for most of it. (Maybe all of it)

I'm Liz Parker and I'm happy. Wait no let me re phrase that part. I'm Liz Evans and I'm perfect.

If it weren't for me seeing the future I wouldn't have a future or a life now, neither would have Max, Isabelle or Michael.

It's kind of ironic I think because Max healed me and that's how I fell in love with him, he let me in or the BIG secret and he thought he'd ruined my life because of telling me but then I go and save him…. All of them.

Yeah its true my life will never be the same again for any of us. With not being able to go back to Roswell but I now think change is a good thing.

After everything we have been trough since I found out the secret and same with Maria and Kyle who also found out the secret and are with us on this journey if that's what you want to call it of ours who also know the secret. But there are people out there who know our secret and aren't with us on our journey and I'm scarred and worried about them, like Valenti, he knows the secret and I wonder if he's in trouble or in danger because of it.

But we are all trying to move away and move on from Roswell. That's the past now we are making our own future and trying to survive in this world.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Thanks for the reviews and I've got 2 other chapters written on paper all I have to do is type them up. So the more reviews I get the quicker I will type them up.

(Don't most women change their name when they get married?)

Anyway on with the story….

Ok me and Max are trying to get Michael and Maria back together.

Well Michael and Maria are a long story since we left Roswell no one knows where those two are at with each other. I don't even think they do.

Well there not official seeing each other yet they kiss, cuddle and sleep together one day and the next day well they say it doesn't matter it just a ending to a day or another excuse they come up with. We all know they have feelings for each other but they wont act on them and become a proper couple yet.

Anyway Max is trying to get Michael to Purpose or do some big gesture to Maria to prove to her that he's serious about her. But you know what Michael's like. He says he wants to be with her to Max but doesn't say that to her and Michael will probably do anything for Maria even though he probably won't admit it. So you know he probably will never do it.

But then again never say never as impossible and unlikely things do happen after all I'm from Roswell and friends with Aliens.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own Roswell blah blah blah. Though I wish I did.

AN: Hey you guys thanks for reviewing on the other chapters. But I need your help I kinda have no idea where to go with this story or what to write in the next chapters so any advice or ideas are welcome.

Anyway back to the story.

So Max and I finally managed to get Maria and Michael together and this time I think its for sure. Well hopefully it is.

So anyway Max and me decided that enough was enough with them to. Every one knows they still love each other and they know they love each other. But they will never admit it to each other.

So anyway Max said he was gonna take Michael to get a drink and I said that I would take Maria for a drink at Sparks motel but what they didn't know was they were being set up by max and me.

And I actually think it worked me and Max left them for an 'early night' and Maria and Michael were left alone and god knows what happened next, but none of us have seen neither one of them since but I think everyone knows what those to are doing.

You know Kyle and Isabelle have been getting close and when I went to talk to Kyle I think he gave me the basic signs that he's got a thing for Isabelle or maybe he's in love with her.

Maybe I might try setting them to up on a date, but Isabelle's still coping with leaving Jesse behind so maybe we should leave her for later till she deals with her feelings more.

So anyway max and I have nearly been married for six months now. It just felt like yesterday that we were saying I do.

But you're in love times a different reality for you. You don't even know the time.

So i wonder what is round the corner for us. We've been through so much together. i just hope we can handle whatever it is.


End file.
